Restart of journey
by Dark Natsu Dragneel
Summary: Natsu has been given a change to star over his jonery all over again by Shinigami now with the acknowledge of future can anybody stop him in his quest to protect his friend natsuxlucy and othe paring


Once Again fairy tail

Hello everyone there are that many fairy tail time travels fanfiction so I decide to write one myself this is nalu fanfiction I wrote nalu fanfiction because I am big fan of nalu

Chapter 1

Prologue

It said the strongest knows what pain really is they know because that's what motivate them to grow strong

The pain natsu had went through so why couldn't he become strong enough

The thought occupied natsu brain he was on verge of death why couldn't get strong enough to protect his family guild who meant everything to him why this did happened to him now he was dying he couldn't move he fell empty he wondered what was the point in fighting all those battle if he was destined to die he laughs at that thought just then a with light appeared in his mind he couldn't see he fell like the light was right in front of him.

So you finally died I must say you were lucky you escape death so many time a voice in front of him said when he heard the voice he felt his live sucks out of him

Natsu could not see whose voice he is hearing the voice was full of death he shiver when he heard the voice natsu wonder whose voice is he hearing as if the voice heard what if said

You wish to know my name I will tell you I am Shinigami god of death I have come here to take your soul mortal now a voice know as Shinigami said

Natsu quickly paled when he heard the name Shinigami natsu said natsu thought what is Shinigami was doing here natsu contemplating for a second all the thought came back to him his battle and now he was dying but he was not ready to die not now not after everything he went thought he remember how everyone has believe in him gramps Erza grey and every one from the guild and Lucy his heard broke into millions pieces when he remember how she had died he remember everything about her blond hair that's shine like sun and her smile and how she used to give him that smile and when he see her smile he could feel like he could to anything there was no a single obstacles that could stop him from moving forward he was lost thinking everything about Lucy It didn't not matter if the god of death was infront of him it didn't not mater he was dying at the moment all he could think about was the time he spend with her and how she smile at him a single tear have fallen from his left eye

Shinigami rise his eyebrow at his thinking and couldn't help but admire him even if he at blink of his death all he could think about was the girl he love he notice a tear left from his left his eyes he could tell what his tears was about is was a guilty of not being able to protect the one he loves and most important not being able to protect the girls he love Shinigami smile at him he thought maybe he could change thing for better if he gets a change

Natsu dragneel son of igneel I can give you a change to regain everything you have lost in return you must make a deal with me Shinigami said

Now Natsu was confuse of what he was saying natsu has figure he could read his mind so he ask what he mean on his mind what do you mean I can regain everything you I have lost said natsu on his mind

I have the power to send you back on time but you must make a deal with me said Shinigami natsu was surprise could he really do that could he send him back in time to be with every one and he wonder if he can really do that of course he would accept if he gets a change to regain everything he has lost but he was curious about the deal

'I will accept before that I must know what is this deal you speak of' natsu said on his mind if this deal was something that would put his friend in troubled he would not accept just because he could see them that does not mean he would put them in imperil situation

It one were to see expression on Shinigami you would see mirth in his face Shinigami form reading natsu though and spoke here is a deal boy you must kill zeref and acnologia and you can only tell one person about your time travel if you tell anyone be side that one person I will take your soul the person you tell must help you grow stronger strong enough to surpass your own limit said Shinigami with serious expression on his face

When Shinigami finish his sentence natsu for sure he will accept his offer to go back in time but he was curious why would he want to have both acnologia and zeref kill but decide no to ask he must have his own reason beside he was going to fight against both of them even if he had not ask him to do it natsu knew he has to fight them In order to protect his friend/family/guild/world

Do you accept my offer said Shinigami and saw a smile Frome on natsu lips and he knew what he was about to say

Natsu somehow manage to find his voice and with a determation smile on his face he said i accept you offer to go bake on time and to see every one again and I will never be astray from the mission you have given to me I will kill both Zeref and acnologia but I will kill them according to my own term I will fight them when the time is right said natsu

Than the world rest on your hand don't make me regret my decision live up to the name you have given Etherious Natsu {END] to End all darkness you must rise once again said Shinigami

There was a brilliant light that surround him it was too bright for him to see after what seem like forever that light went down all he could see was darkness endless darkness that replace light that was there just now he fell all his injury were gone and he fell his body so light full of life after what seem like long time he open his eyes.

Finish chapter one how do you like it I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing this fan fiction please tell me that what you think of my story this is my first fan fiction so be gentle and give nice review

Continue chapter 2


End file.
